RuneScape Clans Wiki:Votes for deletion/Clan:The Dark Assassins/Wanted Dead List
Clan:The Dark Assassins/Wanted Dead List *This is in violation of this policy. 05:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) *I oppose this, I don't believe this page should be deleted, it was edited in the last six months and there is no pure violation of policy that warrants deletion. Perhaps further review, but not deletion. Triumvirate Department of State 06:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :*It is a violation of the policies of this wiki in that this wiki is not the home for any community, nor should it be treated as a board. The content of this page is a direct statement of that clan's business, and serves no other purpose- a violation of standing policy, per the previously referenced link. Also, the main clan page that this is a sub article for currently contains no content. If we are going to deem this content appropriate for the wiki (which it isn't) then I would move it be moved to the main clan page and this page be deleted. 06:34, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :*I agree with you that the content should be moved to the central clan page (Clan:The Dark Assassins) but the content itself I don't feel is necessarily that inappropriate to the wiki, not enough to warrant deletion. I feel that clans should be permitted almost complete freedom (unless there is obscenity) to post anything on their own page(s) without too much scrutiny from us, even if it's a place for them to display updates on sales, transactions, current "wanted lists" of their enemies, or even election results. Triumvirate Department of State 06:41, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::*Make a motion to change policy then, as that stance is not consistent with standing policy since the wiki's founding. There are a multitude of mediums for discussing a clan's personal business, a wiki is a location for conveying information to an audience, it's a form of advertising. There has never been an allowance for clans to conduct clan business on their page, as this wiki is not a board for clans to perform their business on. This list is, clearly, a violation of the wiki's standing policy. I would also point out it is a violation of Jagex policy as well, not that we care too much on that issue in our wiki. I don't see how the listing of individuals that a community is seeking to "hunt" can be constructive to the overall goal of this wiki, nor how we would support that. 06:47, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::*The page may simply be displaying information. Multiple other institutions on this wiki have displayed "wanted lists" before with no trouble (and I am a proponent for them being able to do this), others have displayed political election results or economic matters, all "personal business" that is okay. It's information the clan is displaying, and I don't think that's something we should step on, it sets a bad precedent in my mind. Triumvirate Department of State 06:58, September 16, 2013 (UTC)